<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaming Pantsless is Not Weird by jirodiseu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638729">Gaming Pantsless is Not Weird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirodiseu/pseuds/jirodiseu'>jirodiseu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Edging, Is that a kink, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misumi blows taru while he games, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, hey have u evr played asymmetrical horror game identity five, well itaru has and im so sorry if you hve no idea what im saying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirodiseu/pseuds/jirodiseu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were honest, were it not for the soft, short breathes against his skin, or the sensation of hair brushing against him, he would have totally forgotten Misumi was there. There had been plenty of pantsless gaming nights for him, especially when he had lived on his own, so this felt nothing less than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaming Pantsless is Not Weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comm for a friend!<br/>look at the end notes to figure out gaming terms :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itaru takes off his headphones in anger, tossing them on his desk as a hand comes up to rub his face, feeling his skin pull and move as he stares blankly at the screen. Rank had only just started and already, he knew playing solo was a mistake. He had been so close to promoting from Mammoth to Griffin, but his usual ranking team hadn’t been available at all today, and he was suffering while being paired with randos, no matter how good their apparent rank was. There was only so much rescuing he could do as a Norton main, and though he tried to switch up his character choice to best fit his team, he still wasn’t doing as well as he’d like this round. </p><p>“Taru-san,” Misumi whined from the couch, making Itaru turn his head toward his boyfriend. “Is rank over?” Itaru couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at the clock. It’d only been half an hour.</p><p>“No, Sumi,” Itaru replied, pushing himself away from his desk a bit to stretch his legs. “I’ve got another hour and a half to try and finally link up to a decent team.”</p><p>The idea that all four of his other team members were unavailable seemed <em> fake </em> , but Itaru also knew he was a good teammate, and they wouldn’t just <em> ditch </em> him… so he’d have to buy the bullshit <em> sorry-I’m-really-busy-right-now-and-can’t-rank-today </em> from the other Mammoth and three Griffins in his team.</p><p>“Hm… Is Taru’s team not together then?” Misumi asks, leaning over the arm of the couch and reaching for Itaru’s hand, which he readily gives, squeezing quickly before turning back toward his computer, letting go of Misumi’s hand as he reaches for his headphones again.</p><p>“No… They were all <em> busy </em>,” Itaru huffs, slipping on his gear and getting comfortable. “I.D.E.K how. They should all be ranking like crazy. We were trying to get higher character badges.”</p><p>Misumi hums, letting the foreign words wash over him like gentle waves, watching Itaru with a soft smile, before an idea pops in his head and his smile slowly becomes a smirk, and he’s slowly crawling off of the couch and toward Itaru’s desk, stopping with his chin planted on the armrest of the desk chair.</p><p>“Taru-san, I have an idea,” he says, fingers drawing shapes (<em> hmmm… triangles… </em>) on the floor next to him, as he gave Itaru a saccharine smile. “What if me and you play a game, too?”</p><p>“Sumi, I’m ranking. You know I can’t play anything else right now.”</p><p>“I know, Taru, it’s not a game like that.”</p><p>Itaru watched him carefully from the corner of his eye, keeping an eye also on the fact that he was starting to search for a match. It looked like wait time was a little longer than usual, so he figured he’d indulge his boyfriend for a little. “What kind of game do you mean then.”</p><p>Misumi slowly climbed under the desk, fitting himself between Itaru’s legs and rubbing along the inside. “If you do well, I’ll blow you.” </p><p>Itaru let out a harsh breath, eyes locked on Misumi’s, as a tone in his ear indicated he had been matched. He had to make a choice, <em> now </em>.</p><p>“And, if I do badly?” Itaru asked slowly, words dripping in uncertainty. Misumi was unpredictable all the time, and Itaru was never sure what type of punishment and reward he’d receive for playing along with Misumi’s antics.</p><p>“Hm… I guess Taru-san will have to find out, right?”</p><p>At that moment, Itaru changed to Luca. No way was he risking his A-Badge, and no way did he want to be anywhere near the hunter as a target.</p><p>“...You’ve got a deal.”</p><p>Misumi was quick to remove Itaru’s pants, while the blond took the headphone jack out of his computer to let the audio be heard out loud, wrote in a quick “G.L.” in pre-match chat, and clicked <em> Ready </em>.</p><p>For a while there was nothing, and if he were honest, were it not for the soft, short breathes against his skin, or the sensation of hair brushing against him, he would have totally forgotten Misumi was there. There had been plenty of pantsless gaming nights for him, especially when he had lived on his own, so this felt nothing less than usual. It wasn’t until he was decoding, about to strike a calibration, when Misumi swallowed him down.</p><p>The moan that exited Itaru’s lips was loud, and for the first time since he started his rank matches, he was grateful that he wasn’t on call with teammates. His hand gripped his mouse harder, and while the feeling of Misumi’s mouth had shocked him, he still managed to hit the calibration in time. </p><p>Yeah. Yeah it was a good thing he hadn’t played Norton.</p><p>Misumi on the other hand, was enjoying the sensation of his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. He didn’t truly understand the game Itaru was playing, no matter how many times the elder had tried to explain it, but he always knew how the game was going by Itaru’s mumbling, and he had long since learned the sound effects that came from the game whenever his partner tried teaching him to play.</p><p>Over the frantic sounds of in-game decoding, and Itaru’s soft whimpers as Misumi licked kitten-like at the head, Misumi almost missed the sound of Itaru missing a calibration. </p><p>
  <em> Almost. </em>
</p><p>He pulls off slowly, leaning his head on Itaru’s thigh, barely touching his weeping cock with the tips of his fingers. Itaru curses immediately, sparing a glance down at Misumi, before his eyes shoot back up. Misumi giggles, and only when he hears the sound of a perfect calibration does he return his lips to Itaru’s dick.</p><p><em> So, that’s how he’s going to play, </em> Itaru thinks to himself, feeling his breathing get heavy as Misumi goes further down, deep throating him, and swallowing around the head, pulling back only to catch a quick breath, before going back at it.</p><p>When Itaru finishes the cipher, he checks the top of his screen. <em> Shit </em>. Has his team not been decoding at all? There were still three out of five ciphers left. He suddenly remembers not setting up a connection and curses at himself for getting distracted. He quickly sets one up with a running cipher and runs to another, popping down his charge and powering up.</p><p>He’s still slightly dazed, the feeling of Misumi’s tongue laving over his dick makes his brain feel hazy, and without even realizing, Luca’s heart is glowing purple and the hunter is right next to him.</p><p>“<em> Shit! </em>” He curses, missing a calibration and using his shock to temporarily stun the hunter, instantly making a break for it. Misumi, all while Itaru was panicking, had once again pulled off his boyfriend's dick, forefinger and thumb running softly up and down his shaft. He smirked at the sound of his boyfriend moaning, watching Itaru’s eyes turn from his computer, down to him, and back multiple times, before Misumi let his forefinger run up the length of his dick, and he slipped it inside Itaru’s foreskin, making Itaru yelp, knee jumping up to hit the desk as he was terror shocked over a window vault. </p><p>“O-Oh fuck,” Itaru moans, clenching his eyes shut as he watches the hunter chair him, whimpering pitifully. “S-Sumi, holy shit, I’m close.”</p><p>It was then that Misumi pulled his hand back completely, fingers going to the base of his dick and squeezing, making Itaru gasp, eyes wide and staring at his boyfriend in shock.</p><p>“You aren’t doing well, are you Taru?” Misumi smirked, and suddenly, Itaru understood what his punishment for doing poorly was going to be.</p><p>His next match, he decided to try his luck as Norton. Playing a kiter while your boyfriend has full control of your cock was probably not one of his best decisions in life, but when Misumi took him deep into his mouth when he successfully stunned the hunter, or pulled back completely, using just his hand or leaving him just at the edge whenever he failed, made the game so much more exhilarating.</p><p>He was in the middle of attempting to rescue a teammate, mumbling under his breath, when Misumi started to speed up, teeth scraping gently on his length, hand moving just as quickly to meet halfway with his lips, that Itaru nearly lost it. He fumbled his keypad, pressing the wrong button in his attempt to rescue, and the hunter terror shocked him. Itaru let out a loud <em> fuck </em>, for both the fumbled save, and the fact that he could now feel his boyfriend pulling off his cock, not even leaving his hand on it.</p><p>“Sumi, no please, please, keep going it feels so good and I’m so close.”</p><p>There was no response from Misumi except for the clear sounds of a hand moving quickly, and, as Itaru’s character got lifted and brought to a chair, he looked under his desk, seeing Misumi with a hand on his own dick, pumping harsh and fast as his flushed face dripped in sweat. His lips were swollen and his eyes seemed hazy. He stared at Itaru with a loopy smile, and Itaru nearly came at the sight.</p><p>“Taru-san, you’re doing pretty bad, huh?” Misumi said, hand still working up and down his own cock. “It’d be a shame if you were with your teammates, right? What a disappointment you’d be.”</p><p>The words made Itaru’s dick twitch. He’d been toyed with for the better part of an hour at this point, and while the majority of the games were won, he’d lost a handful as well. His team would have kicked him for sure.</p><p>“But you’re such a slut, aren’t you Itaru? Couldn’t pass up the idea of your boyfriend sucking you off while you played?”</p><p>Misumi couldn’t speak anymore, since his mouth was currently occupied with Itaru’s dick. The blonde had grabbed Misumi by the hair, and dragged him back down, forcing his mouth open with a thumb as he stuffed his cock inside. With both of his hands threaded into Misumi’s hair, Itaru set a quick pace, fucking deep into Misumi’s throat, moans filtering out from both of their mouths, vibrating around Itaru’s and ringing out through the room. Just when he was close, so close, Misumi pulled off again, and despite the initial force that Itaru was able to show, Misumi proved to be stronger when he wasn’t taken by surprise. Misumi brought his hand around Itaru’s member and squeezed, making Itaru gasp loudy, feeling himself shake with the insane need to orgasm, only being held back by his boyfriend’s inhuman strength around the base of his cock.</p><p>“<em> Misumi </em>-”</p><p>“<em> Itaru. </em>”</p><p>They stared at each other, Misumi smiling that stupidly sweet, sadistic smile, while Itaru looked pained. He wanted to cum. He <em> needed </em> to cum.</p><p>“<em> Please, </em>” Itaru begged, voice quiet, “let me cum.”</p><p>Misumi almost seemed to think about it for a second- seemed to contemplate whether he should let Itaru cum or not- before he gave one small nod and swallowed Itaru to the base. His hand left Itaru’s cock, and with a small tap to his leg, Itaru knew he had permission to do as he wished.</p><p>He grabbed at blue-grey locks once again, and started fucking ferverishly into Misumi’s compliant mouth, nearly standing on his feet to give him more power. A short glance down to Misumi’s lap found a hand working at nearly the same pace as Itaru’s hips on Misumi’s own dick.The sight made Itaru groan, hips working even faster, watching Misumi’s eyes water slightly, until he came with a cry, buried in Misumi’s throat, feeling the younger swallow around his tip, drinking the majority of his cum. When he pulls back, Misumi opens his mouth, and lets his tongue lole out. Cum drips down his tongue and down onto his cock, slicking his movements and quickening his pace. Itaru watches in fascination, eyes switching from Misumi’s cock to his face constantly, until the younger cums, sperm spraying up his chest and dribbling down his wet cock.</p><p>They sit there for a few minutes, until Itaru kicks at Misumi softly.</p><p>“Move over. I still have a little longer for rank.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Norton/Luca: The Prospector and the "Prisoner" respectively. The only two survivors I know how to play in IDV lolol<br/>Character Badge: When you earn a certain amount of points for a character by playing as them continuously in rank matches. lowest badge being C, going up (B, A, S)<br/>Hunter: The enemy. You have to escape the map before the hunter finds you basically.<br/>Kiting: when you DO get found, this is what you do when you run away/distract the hunter from your teammates.<br/>Terror Shock: When the hunter hits you in the middle of doing an action i.e decoding, vaulting, pulling down a pallet, healing a teammate, and/or rescuing.<br/>Cipher: machines you have to find in game to 'decode'. 5 of them need to be unlocked to be able to leave the map and win the game.<br/>Calibration: Just an in-game bar that pops up while decoding ciphers. You have to tap your screen at a specific time to not notify the hunter of your location as you decode.<br/>Rank: Set at designated times and lasts 2 hours. You basically play to win and earn points to level up, so that you can play against more advanced players. Mammoth and Griffin are basically tiers you receive, but they're higher up.</p><p>I think that's all I mentioned.<br/>anyway if youve ever played or heard of Dead By Daylight, it's exactly like that (ppl from dbd helped program idv i believe). its fun anyway y'all should play.</p><p>follow me @jirodiseu n talk to me about idv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>